User talk:AKUSSR
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "File:Oguran1.jpg" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bell'Orso (talk) 12:57, October 26, 2017 (UTC) warning You absolutely CANNOT remove all content from pages and turn them into redirect without discussion. Additionally, parasitism is not the same as symbiosis and therefor should remain its own separate article, as well as the neural parasite, which is a distinct species, or group of species, and not a biological concept like parasitism or symbiosis. I have restored those two pages to their last versions, as well as deleted those versions of the "Symbiosis" page that included content from those pages. - Bell'Orso (talk) 04:49, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry, duly noted, no page mergers without discussion. However, scientifically speaking, parasitism is a kind of symbiosis, which is why i figured it would be best to merge them into one page. - AKUSSR (talk) 04:54, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Symbiosis us the coexistence of two entities for mutual benefit, while parasitism is the coexistence of two entities for the benefit of one and to the detriment of the other. Those two definitions are rather different from each other, and therefor should remain separate pages. ::Now, I've had a look at your page and I noticed a lack of citations. Please note that this wiki is written from an in-universe perspective, with the exception of source pages (movies, episodes, novels, comics, etc.), and therefor only information that comes from a valid source may be included here. So, while all the statements made in this article may have been proven as true in the real world, if they have not been shown in a valid source then they are not eligible for inclusion here. Please check to make sure that you can cite everything properly to its corresponding source, and then add that citation in the appropriate place, at the end of the paragraph. For inspiration on how to do that, just look at other pages on this wiki. Personally, I find the "Biography" sections of pages on major characters to be a good source. - Bell'Orso (talk) 05:13, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks for the heads up. I will do so. I don't mean to cause issues, just trying to contribute and still figuring things out here. AKUSSR (talk) 05:18, October 29, 2017 (UTC) image uploads When you upload new images, please don't forget to add a description of what the image shows and to cite the source of each image. It is not enough just to use the "imageparamount" and "imagesource" templates, because those only credit the publisher and don't name the specific source. Take a look at images you previously uploaded for reference. I have taken the time to cite most if not all of them for you. - Bell'Orso (talk) 17:47, October 31, 2017 (UTC) :Ah, I'm sorry. I will be sure to do so from now on. Thanks for the guidance. AKUSSR (talk) 17:51, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Christopher I assure you, I did not forget. I was simply lazy. My main objective was to get that page started at least, specifically to give more exposure to the two current redlinks ("Christopher (city)" and "Christopher (doctor)"). I would have included "Christopher Carroll" the actor in my initial mockup of the page, but among all those fictional characters only Bennett stood out to me as a real person. In any case, I figured that someone else (in this case, you) would add all the individual people sooner or later. Before starting this page, I performed a quick search for "Christopher" on this wiki and when I saw all those names popping up I did not want to go through each of those pages and add the "otheruses" template. So thank you for finishing up with that. - Bell'Orso (talk) 01:29, March 14, 2018 (UTC) :Oh i figured it was something like that. I just found it funny that you included everything that was named after Pike, but not Pike himself. No offense meant. And happy to help. AKUSSR (talk) 02:33, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Andorian family trees Human words like "father" and "mother" don't really fit with the Andorians' four-sexed nature, and we've got "zhavey" and all the others as replacements. So, once you start actually implementing family pages for Andorians like I've seen you test on your user page, I suggest either removing the human terms altogether or at least putting them in quotation marks, to indicate that they are not the same, but merely the closest analogues. - Bell'Orso (talk) 09:43, April 13, 2018 (UTC) :Personally, I have a hard time remembering which of the four sexes is which, so I figured it may be good to include the rough analogue, but I do agree with your point. Perhaps I should remove father/mother from the tree, and add a note above the tree indicating which sex approximates to what? AKUSSR (talk) 12:03, April 13, 2018 (UTC) family trees I noticed you fixing the Kira family tree and I'm kicking myself that I didn't spot that at all. But I did undo the changes you made to the charcter naming variables, just to save a few bytes here and there. And yeah, I noticed that no one had done those three yet and they seemed relatively simple to do. But do feel free to add Tora Ziyal and Dukat's unnamed other children with Athra as well. Those I left out on purpose, because I'm not quite sure if Ziyal fits and I simply didn't wanna bother with the unnmaed ones. - Bell'Orso (talk) 17:57, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks, ill add whoever i can. A little note on the character variables, I use a template in notepad to build these trees. Keeping the variables at five characters maintains proper alignment for all the rows, so its easier to see how the tree will look. Dropping it to less than five characters shifts the row, which throws off the alignment, and turns the whole thing into a jumbled mess in notepad, even though the end result will look perfectly fine. Ill try to keep the variables shortened though, if you prefer. AKUSSR (talk) 18:03, December 7, 2018 (UTC)